Suya
|04k9M6KWsgo}} Suya (スヤ), formerly known as Gidan and Limit (リミット), is a Korean who started uploading in June 2011. Despite her young age, her voice sounds very mature and expressive, is of a deeper mid-range and husky quality. It's noted, that it can sound soft and calm such as in slow-paced songs like "Sayoko" and cute songs like her duets of "Hello/How Are You" and "Suki Kirai" or more powerful such as in her "Lost Time Memory" . Suya enjoys singing singing acoustic renditions such as her most viewed cover, "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" with 47K views as of August 2013, but she also frequently sings rock songs. Most viewers are suprised when they discover her young age. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2011.06.04) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2011.11.27) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Limit and Apon (2012.01.09) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Limit and Romelon (2012.01.19) # "Yosogoto" (Another's Affair) (2012.01.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Limit and ReEn (2012.02.25) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.03.02) # "Sayoko" -retake- (2012.03.05) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Limit and ReEn (2012.03.08) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2012.04.29) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.01) # "S・K・Y" (2012.05.14) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.05.18) # "Garnet" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.20) # "HYBRID" (2012.05.28) # "Pastell" (2012.06.23) # "Alice" -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2012.07.05) # "Inner Cold" (2012.07.06) # "bitter" (2012.07.18) # "Jenga" (2012.08.02) # "Children Record" (2012.08.20) # "j e l L y" (2012.08.25) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.08.31) # "Shuutan no Ou to I Sekai no Kishi" (2012.09.10) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "She" (2012.10.05) # "Hikenai Guitar wo Katate ni" (I Cannot play Guitar in One Hand) (2012.10.06) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.07) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.10.08) # "longing" (2012.10.12) # "Shinzou Democracy" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.21) # "Romantic Breaker" (2012.10.25) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2012.10.30) # "Yudachi no Ribbon" (2012.11.09) # "Crossing field" (2012.11.11) # "glow" (2012.11.26) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.08) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.12) # "Keppekishou" (2012.12.25) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" feat. Limit and Dazbee (2012.12.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.01.01) # "FACE" (2013.01.05) # "Smile Again" (2013.01.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit, and Cocoyashi (2013.01.29) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" Feat. Limit and laei-ru (2013.01.30) # "Aishiteru" (2013.02.03) # "Sora no Sakana" (2013.02.04) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.18) # "Junjou Skirt" (2013.02.21) # "Ame to Asphalt" (2013.03.03) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.15) # "solitude" (2013.03.16) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" Feat. Limit and laei-ru (2013.03.31) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Limit and Meta (2013.04.01) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2013.04.03) # "drop" (2013.04.07) # "START" (2013.04.22) (Taken down on NND) # "START" (2013.04.23) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.28) # "CHAIR FOR TWO" (2013.05.01) # "Guren no Yumiya" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.15) # "envy" (2013.05.20) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. Komori and Limit (chorus) (2013.05.30) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (2013.06.02) # "kiss" (2013.06.04) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.03) # "Strobe Hello" (2013.07.04) # "Sora Moyou" feat. Limit and Denpo (2013.07.05) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (2013.07.10) # "Kimi ga kimi ga" (2013.07.13) # "I Think Anshin" (2013.08.01) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2013.08.06) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.17) As Suya: # "Koko de Kiss Shite" (Sheena Ringo song) -Yuzuki Riyu acoutstic arrange- (2013.08.31) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.13) # "Outer Science" -Jegyll arrange- (2013.09.25) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) -Korean ver.- (2013.10.05) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2013.11.04) # "celluloid" (2013.11.17) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Trivia * She is currently living in Seoul , Korea.Her Nico Nico Douga user page * She is blood type B. * She likes rock, jazz and sometimes electro pop.Her Nico Nico community info * She goes to a vocational school specializing in arts and music. * Limit, back then known as Gidan, was severely criticized by her fans for lying about her identity and especially her age. (She stated that Gidan was her upperclassman in her middle school born 1995, and both a member of her broadcasting club.) Therefore she went on a hiatus for approximately a month, changed her twitter account, and posted a written apology to her fellow acquaintances. However many of them denied her apology, and she was once again criticized for only apologizing to popular acquaintances. It has been hinted that Limit erased her former twitter account to prevent her Japanese fans to know about this incident.An article about Limit (Gidan) External Links * Twitter (as Suya) * Twitter (as Yeonsu) * TmBox * CreCrew